Granger danger guitar version!
Aliceandjasperforever (aajfe) is here and I have a very special surpirse here! FOr those of you that play guitar, I have granger danger music for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Here it is. BTW, if you have anyidea how to read this, kindly inform me, cuz i wanna play this sooooo bad! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Granger Danger - A Very Potter Musical (Darren Criss) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tabbed by: Kevin Thoma Email: kevin.thoma@freenet.de Tuning: Standard These are the chords used. NEW: Now with official names! Danke, Simon! ;) I know they're a lot, but not overly difficult I'd say. If you've got any corrections, just e-mail me. E5(VII) Badd4/E Aadd9(V) F#m G#m e|-0-| |-0-| |-0-| |-2-| |-4-| B|-0-| |-0-| |-0-| |-2-| |-4-| G|-9-| |-8-| |-6-| |-2-| |-4-| D|-9-| |-9-| |-7-| |-4-| |-6-| A|-7-| |-7-| |-7-| |-4-| |-6-| E|-0-| |-0-| |-5-| |-2-| |-4-| (With these three, you might want to mute the B and both low and high e strings during the verse) A B F#7 A7 D9 e|-5-| |-7-| |-2-| |-5-| |-x-| B|-5-| |-7-| |-2-| |-5-| |-5-| G|-6-| |-8-| |-3-| |-6-| |-5-| D|-7-| |-9-| |-2-| |-5-| |-4-| A|-7-| |-9-| |-4-| |-7-| |-5-| E|-5-| |-7-| |-2-| |-5-| |-x-| E E7 F# C#m C#m-maj7 e|-0-| |-0-| |-2-| |-4-| |-4-| B|-0-| |-0-| |-2-| |-5-| |-5-| G|-1-| |-1-| |-3-| |-6-| |-5-| D|-2-| |-0-| |-4-| |-6-| |-6-| A|-2-| |-2-| |-4-| |-4-| |-4-| E|-0-| |-0-| |-2-| |-x-| |-x-| C#m7 C# A#m G#7 B7 e|-4-| |-9--| |-6-| |-4-| |-7-| B|-5-| |-9--| |-6-| |-4-| |-7-| G|-4-| |-10-| |-6-| |-5-| |-8-| D|-6-| |-11-| |-8-| |-4-| |-7-| A|-4-| |-11-| |-8-| |-6-| |-9-| E|-x-| |-9--| |-6-| |-4-| |-7-| E9 F#maj7 G# D e|-x-| |-2-| |-4-| |-x-| B|-7-| |-2-| |-4-| |-7-| G|-7-| |-x-| |-5-| |-7-| D|-6-| |-3-| |-6-| |-7-| A|-7-| |-4-| |-6-| |-5-| E|-x-| |-2-| |-4-| |-x-| | 0 Play string OPEN | x Mute note So here we go, the chords are in the right order and places, you'll just have to strum any way you like: Intro: E5(VII), Badd4/E, Aadd9(V), E5(VII), Badd4/E, Aadd9(V), F#m - G#m - A RON: E5(VII) Badd4/E Here I am, face to face, Aadd9(V) F#m G#m A With a situation I never thought I'd e - ver see E5(VII) Badd4/E Aadd9(V) Strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than -- F#m G#m A Beautiful to me F#m G#m A B F#m G#m I feel like my eyes have been transfigured, A G#m Something deep inside has changed F#m G#m A F#7 A7 They've been open wide, but hold that trigger -- D9 E E7 This could mean Danger A G#m F#m I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love G#m A G#m F# A I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love -- E5(VII), Badd4/E, Aadd9(V), F#m - G#m - A With Hermione Granger DRACO: E5(VII) Badd4/E WHAT? What the hell is this? Aadd9(V) F#m G#m A You expect me to sing about her? I Don't care about her E5(VII) Badd4/E It's just a little make up Aadd9(V) F#m G#m A Draco, Wake up! I'm mistaken F#m G#m A B She is the hottest girl I've ever seen F#m G#m A G#m Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen F#m G#m A F#7 A7 Don't know why I'd ever be so mean -- D9 E E7 This could mean Danger A G#m F#m I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love G#m A G#m F# A I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love -- E E7 With Hermione Granger C#m DRACO & RON: I wanna let her know DRACO: I feel so queezy C#m-maj7 DRACO & RON: But I can't let it show RON: She'd laugh, poor Weasley C#m7 RON: Come on, Ron! DRACO: Draco! F#7 A C# DRACO & RON: You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go DRACO & RON (The lyrics are obviously just Ron's part, though): F# Here I am, face to face, B G#m A#m B With a situation I never thought I'd e - ver see F# F#maj7 B Strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than -- G#m A#m B Beautiful to me G#m A#m B C# G#m A#m I feel like my eyes have been transfigured, B A#m Something deep inside has changed G#m A#m B G#7 B7 They've been open wide, but hold that trigger -- E9 F# F#7 This could mean Danger B A#m G#m I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love A#m B A#m G# B I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love -- F# With Hermione Granger G#7 With Hermione Granger D E9 F# With Hermione Granger -- Danger